


The Snap

by DCforLife



Category: Samurai Sentai Shinkenger
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 11:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCforLife/pseuds/DCforLife
Summary: What happened when Thanos snap affect Shinkenger team?





	The Snap

"I told you. You will die for that." a hero said. "You should have gone for the head." Thanos, a monster said as he snapped his Infinity Gauntlet causing half of the humanity to end up turn into the dust.

Elsewhere, in other parts of the world, the Shinkengers are still fighting against an Ayakashi as usual until they realized one of the enemies has turned into dust. "Hey! I haven't finished fighting you-" the monster got interrupted as he ended up being gone.

"Take-chan? What just happened?" Genta asked. The others began to be confused about their current situation. "Takeru, I think there is something wrong with this city." Chiaki said as the team noticed that half of the civilians becoming dust. "What the he-" Chiaki said as he got turned into dust as well. "Chiaki!" Kotoha said as she couldn't grab her teammate in time. "He... disappeared like that?" Ryuunosuke asked in a shocked tone.

"But, that can't be? This is definitely one of Doukoku's plan." Mako said. "Yeah. We have to find out what causes half of the civilians disappearing like that." Takeru said. Just as the team was about to figure it out, Genta saw his hand as he screamed that loud. "AH!!!" "Genta!" Ryuunosuke tried to grab him but just like Chiaki, he is now a dust.

"Gen-san..." Kotoha said as she nearly wanted to cry until she also got turned into dust. "Kotoha!" Mako said as the younger female realized that she couldn't managed to save herself. "Tono-sama..." the yellow girl asked for help. "Kotoha! We're going to save you!" Takeru said as the other three tried to grab her but it was too late.

They looked at the three dust on the floor. "Tono, that can't be..." Ryuunosuke said as he and Takeru saw Mako also ended up being turned into dust. "Guys, what is really going on to us?" Mako said as she becomes a dust. "Ryuunosuke, we have to tell Jii about this incident. Let's go!" Takeru said as Ryuunosuke nodded and both of them rushed head to the mansion.

Just as they reached the mansion, both of them saw a bunch of dust as well. "Hikoma-san and the Kurokos have also turned into dust." Ryuunosuke said as he realized he is the last one to end up turning into dust. "Tono, why is this happening to me?" Ryuunosuke said.

"Ryuunosuke?" Takeru said as he felt the hug towards the blue male. "Tono, please help me." the latter said while trying his best not to cry. "I don't want to die. I don't want to go. I don't want to go." Ryuunosuke said as he laid down as he said his final words. "Gomen..." the blue male said as he becomes dust leaving Takeru catching the dust instead. "Why?..." the lord said as he immediately broke down into tears as he lost his own teammates in the post-war world.

 


End file.
